Cleaning up
by Eri221
Summary: Set after Valkyrie Profile 2. With the Valkyries gone, The Einherjar fled to Midgar. With many strange events, It's up to Rufus, Freya, and the remaining einherjar to set things right. One Einherjar is being an ass about it though. Will have OC and Lemons
1. Goddess' Dillema

Chapter 1: Cleaning Up

Don't own VP... If I did there would be alot of sex.

"Damages?"

"The stability of the world has been re-balanced, but Midgar is in serious disarray."

"Really…" Rufus said on Odin's throne, "What do you suppose we should do? Just send einherjar and just throw them down there to clean things up?"

"That would be an option if the majority of them haven't fled there," Freya said.

Rufus sighed. Working as the new rule of Asgard was serious work, especially with what Odin and Lezard left him, "What do you mean fled there?"

Freya sighed. She decided to not get worked up about the new ruler but he was too much of a rookie to work well with. Despite Odin's wrong-doings, he was a much more qualified leader, "The einherjar feared Midgar and Asgard would be destroyed, so they tried to do whatever they could on Midgar and decided to just let Asgard parish."

Rufus nodded again, "So we have to round them all up and get them back here… easier said than done."

"If the valkyries were still here then it would actually be easier done than said, but they're not."

Rufus remembered back in Lezard's world, the result of the three valkyries together, Valkyrie, disappearing before his eyes. He narrowed his eyes remembering Alicia, the host of the three valkyries, disappearing as well, "Don't you have the power of creation? Can't you just make more valkyries?"

"No, I can make the spirits destined to be valkyries, however, to have one they have to be trained physically and spiritually within Midgar… as well as having a host."

"And sending new ones there now, in the condition Midgar is in right now…"

"…Would be foolish." Freya said oh-so-bluntly.

Rufus started to get a little frustrated, "So how are we supposed to get the einherjar back and get Midgar back to normal if we don't have anyone?"

Freya silently shook her head, "I said the **majority**."

"…So we still have einherjar here," now Rufus felt a bit stupid, "So send them there and let them round 'em up while we restore things here."

"But they might just join the einherjar with their frolicking, and without any Valkyries to keep them in check we'll have a problem."

Rufus thought for a moment, then he smirked, "Reward them."

"What?"

"Reward them for their hard work. Make them human again."

"T-that…"

"Is a damn good idea."

Freya paused then she just nodded. She guess it was a good idea… for the time being, "I will prepare them." She grudgingly bowed to Rufus then teleported away.

After a moment, Rufus sighed, "And here I was thinking that playing god would be fun…"

Freya teleported into the field of Asgard. As peaceful as it looked alone, it was now being walked upon by the remaining… she took a quick count… six einherjar. She sighed. She hoped some on the einherjar Silmeria had would be here. But it looks like they were released as well.

"Einherjar!" Freya called.

Just from the sound of her voice made them stop and look at her. They knew of her power. Going against it would be suicide.

Freya briefed them on their assignment. They were all not enthused about it at all. However, when the prize was spoken of, they all perked into command.

Feeling their will, Freya inwardly smiled, "You shall all be divided into three groups. You will be sent into each region. Regain as many einherjar as possible, even if it takes force."

Not even questioning, the einherjar nodded and they all left the area by Freya's teleportation spell. With that, she teleported back to the throne room to inform the new god.

"You missed two," Rufus suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Two Einherjar are still in Asgard… well, Valhalla to be more specific."

Freya inwardly smiled again. Although she was disappointed that she could possibly miss something like that, she was glad Rufus is getting used to his new powers, "I shall go inform them."

"Actually, leave them be," Freya stopped her teleportation spell upon hearing that, "No need to make everyone leave. Besides, we could use the help, right?"

"I suppose you're right," Freya said.

"So what's the situation on Asgard?"

"Yggdrasil is in slight turmoil. The spirits are acting abnormally. Reasons however are unknown."

"…The undead?"

"With Brahms gone, they are not doing anything drastic towards us. Slight skirmishes with einherjar here and there."

Rufus shrugged. Basically that meant nothing was going on, "I suppose we should use those two Einherjar to check out Yggdrasil."

"The reward?"

"…How about we just use force this time?" Rufus asked.

"That is a good idea." Freya disappeared due to teleportation.

Rufus sat there alone on his throne, closing his eyes… "Hm… I feel something strange… but what is it?" Then, something struck his spirit as if something said hello. It was a quite cold feeling however, "…I hope something like Lezard doesn't happen again."

Freya teleports in front of an einherjar she has never seen before. He wore a black robe, sleeves ending at the start of his forearms. The collar was slightly cut-off, showing a bit of his windpipe. He also had odd gloves. While they were on, they only partially covered his fingers. The rest of his clothes looked normal, although his pants were a bit baggy. What made her the most curious was his hair. While it was short, it had three hard strands of hair spiked forward, curved upward. They weren't long, so they couldn't be hazardous, but getting them there in the first place was odd. He was sitting there, with a cup in his hand, as well as an odd-looking sword resting beside him. The sword was quite long, but it was slim, yet it was slightly curved. She never seen anything like it, but she believed the humans called it a 'katana'. The odd black look was weird, and the katana just made her think he was even more weird.

Nonetheless, an einherjar is an einherjar, "Einherjar!"

The einherjar just says, "What." This kinda made Freya a bit frustrated. She already knew she was gonna have trouble with this one.

"You shall go to Yggdrasil and investigate what is causing the spirits' turmoil."

"Why should I?" It said while just taking another drink.

Freya shook her head slowly, "Because if you don't then Asgard may be in trouble."

"Like what Kraad said, 'Death is no great thing, just a fleeting pain'. I wouldn't mind it happening again." He took another sip again as if she wasn't there.

Freya narrowed her eyes, "If you disobey then I'll make sure your spirit is disintegrated and forever destroyed."

"As I said, death is nothing new."

She concluded this man was just an idiot, "Don't you understand? If you persist this then you will be gone. Forever. With no chance of rebirth."

"…Your point?"

Freya sighs. Surely this man knew the words that were coming out of her mouth. She thought for a moment, and then she just shook her head, "What do you want?"

He took a sip, "Sex and pocky."

If this man was in the very least a god, or something close, she would've blushed from the offer. But this is an einherjar… a spirit of a human. This was at the very least, a very degrading way to negotiate, "Do you know who you are speaking to!?"

"The idiot Rufus' secretary."

"_Damn him…"_ Freya thought. She was at the point as actually carrying out her threat. Surely Midgar would be a better place without him… no, she can't do that. It's not part of the mission, "Fine."

The einherjar put his hand in the air and waved his finger at her. By humans it would be known as the 'come here' finger motion. Freya kept her eyes narrowed, _"Who does he think he is?"_ Nevertheless, she teleported in front of him.

Then, the einherjar pat his leg. Again, this is the human gesture for 'sit down'. Freya gritted her teeth. She, a goddess of creation and destruction, shouldn't have to take such degrading orders from an einherjar. However, she had to stick with the orders. Thus, she sat. The einherjar then leaned towards her. Great. This wasn't just an einherjar, this was a perverted einherjar. He began to rub her legs, massaging it. Then he raised his hand to her thighs while using his other hand to grab her stomach lightly. She felt this odd sensation coming from her body, while she felt her long-forgotten womanhood screaming hello. This perverted einherjar grabbed her right side of the breast, squeezing slightly. This made her almost breathe harder. But she was determined not to show any 'liking' to this. However, her flesh was doing the job for her. Her clit was going crazy, her nipples were intensely hard (it stood out from her tight shirt), and her face was heated red. Then the einherjar leaned closer, to her ear. Freya's legs were moving on their own, and her body was fully heated. The man then began to slowly yet expertly massage her nipple, while breathing close to her face. Her flesh tingled with anticipation, and her leg felt what was in his crotch… wow, was she liking this? No! Well… maybe.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking? There was no way in hell, or Asgard, or Midgar, she could like… well... yeah, there is. Her body's defenses were already out just from the start. However, her mind was crumbling. She began to breathe hard and began to move her legs more in order to shrug her energy off. However, the more she let off, the more that was generated. After what felt like an eternity, she finally heard this pervert's voice.

"Do you want it?" he asked, "Hard? Fast? Slow? Soft?"

Great. Asking her a question in this condition. In fact, she can hardly think. However, her body said it all. FUCK YES! FUCK YES!

"Hard… Fast…" Freya said, finally giving in.

The einherjar nodded, then he just completely let her go and stood up, "Maybe next time." He walked off.

Freya just sat there, still readied for it. Then her mind finally caught up with what the hell just happened. She gritted her teeth, "Did… did that lowly einherjar just made a fool out of me?" She was getting angry, but she reflexively massaged her breast… wait, what?

"_What the…" _she finally let go of her breast and stood up, _"What did he do to me!?"_

Authors Notes-

R&R if you want I really don't care either way.


	2. Odd Tension

Chapter 2: Odd Tension

Eri walked out of Valhalla, not caring much of what just happened. Of course he did care, but it wasn't anything he hasn't done before. Leaving that thought behind, he walked to Yggdrasil, enjoying the scenery while doing so. He saw the staircase to the giant tree. He knew little about it, except that's where the item to be a god was being held at. He shrugged at his thoughts and just went up to Yggdrasil. Getting there, he decided to go see what the spirits were upset about. Being an einherjar, he was able to talk to the spirits. However, some were violent and had to be 'properly' taken care of with his six-foot-long katana. Eventually, he got inside the tree and met a rather upset, yet peaceful spirit.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Eri asked.

Although the spirit did not mouth any words, Eri was able to hear it, _"The spirits of this place is dying." _

Eri paused only for a second, "Why?"

_"The tree itself… is depleting."_

"Anything I can do?"

The spirit mentally shrugged, "_That… I do not know. But Yggdrasil is losing energy."_

Eri nods then turns around, "I should inform that idiot Rufus." He begins to walk back.

Eri was able to peacefully walk back to the entrance, but then there was a rather large monster. A six-armed monster with swords in each hand. Very muscular, and should be intimidating. However, it wasn't to Eri. He just pulled out his katana and got in a stance.

The large monster ran to him, using all six of it's arms to attack at once downwards, but Eri spun around it, getting behind, then he did two slashes. During the second slash, he spun around, then added another slash with more force. The monster was slashed in the same place, gaining a deep wound. However, the monster wasn't giving up. It spun around with it's arms extended and is intended on slashing Eri's body into six pieces. Eri raises his katana up front and blocked all six arms. He then presses his katana down on them, then made the monster lose force on it's attack, then he quickly pointed his katana forward, and stabbed it right in the belly-button. The katana goes all the way through, stunning the monster, then he ripped out the katana . A leg was broke off from the monster in the process. At this point, the monster was a sitting duck. Eri gets behind the monster and sized up his katana, pulling back, then he does a quick slash on its ass. Pick flowers formed after the slash, and they dropped to the ground. The monster soon-after disintegrated back into its spirit form.

Eri shrugged, and just walks back to Valhalla.

"Freya, are you okay?" Rufus asked.

Freya slightly twitched. She never knew she was that obvious… or maybe Rufus was looking a bit too hard. It's been two hours since that perverted Einherjar played with her, but she's been able to do her pu- err… duty. She wasn't going to fall into temptation though. She was too high for that.

"Yes," she said bluntly.

"Why is the other einherjar just sitting around?"

"The first one is a loner. Having a partner would not be a good thing."

"I see."

Of course Freya was lying. Her body was in so much shock that she literally forgot about the other einherjar. Yet, she wasn't going to admit her mistake.

She remembered back two hours ago. That damned einherjar just used her like a doll, playing with her female parts. Very degrading, yet her flesh was amused by the attention. His odd touch on her thighs… his sensitive groping… just his breath… it literally made her legs shiver. It's been a very long time since she had sex. Last time she did, she was only human. When Odin made her a goddess, she had absolutely no sex for centuries. She basically forgot about urges, different genders, and her own female parts… until that damned einherjar grabbed her. Now she wants it… bad, very bad. However, she was determined to…

"Hey idiot."

Shit, nevermind. Her body almost heated up from hearing him.

"What did you just call me?" Rufus asked.

The einherjar shrugged, "Idiot."

"Pay him no mind," Freya said, trying to sound as normal as she can, "He has a foolish mouth."

The einherjar pointed at Rufus, "And he has a foolish mind."

Rufus showed a slight scowl, but he decided to listen to Freya and just calm down, "What did you find out?"

"Spirit said Yggdrasil is dying cause you're an idiot."

Ignoring everything else… "Yggdrasil dying?"

"That's impossible," Freya said, "Yggdrasil has an infinite amount of energy."

"I'm just saying what the damnable spirit said, okay?"

Freya shook her head, "There must be some kind of mistake, it's impossible."

"Right, and gods dying are impossible as well," Rufus said, making Freya look at him, "As much as we've been through now, anything is possible." He thought for a moment, "Yggdrasil is the energy that powers Midgar and Asgard… as well as the dragon orb. If Yggdrasil dies, then everything else will die."

"Nothing new to me," The einherjar said.

"We have to find out what is depleting the energy… any leads?" He looks at the einherjar.

"No leads," he said bluntly, "I'm leaving now, if you need anything, send Freya or something." He walks out.

Rufus sat there thinking, while Freya's mind was elsewhere. Her body was fully heated now. So much that she could feel herself dampening. Her nipples stood out, and her legs were shivering… damn herself for not playing with herself once in awhile.

"Could anything cut off Yggdrasil's energy?" Rufus asked, not noticing Freya's dilemma.

Freya snapped out of it, "I've never heard of anything like that before. Yggdrasil's supply is itself."

"Well something is stopping it from generating energy." Rufus sat up, "Let's think for a moment, who would do something like this?"

Freya thought back. She has watched a lot during the centuries… but it had to be something recent. Lezard? No, he got his ass kicked. Maybe it was a human… no, that's impossible. Even a human with all the knowledge in the universe couldn't get into Asgard illegally. Maybe the undead… hmm… hold on a sec.

"…Those damned humans that casted the Sovereign's Rite." Freya said suddenly.

"…The Three Mages?" Rufus replied.

"They became undead to avoid themselves becoming Einherjar. They have to be behind this."

"It's likely. Especially since they kinda hate us to the core…" He thought for a moment, "So we'll have to search for them… has any Einherjar returned?"

"Not one," Freya said.

"So there's only two Einherjar here… brief them and send them on Midgar, preferably in Dipan."

Freya nodded and teleported. In the middle of it, she wondered which Einherjar she should go to first… If she goes to the pervert… no telling what could happen. Going to the other one would be quicker and more efficient, and would probably stop the pervert from having his way. So it's settled… wait, her body is saying fuck you bitch, go to the pervert first. Her mind and body disputed, until her mind finally caved in defeat. Thinking through this in a half-a-second, she teleported to the perverted einherjar.

"Einherjar!" Freya called out.

"I have a name," he said, turning to her while taking his shirt off.

_"Shit!"_ Freya mentally shouted, her face heating up from the sight of his muscles… and boxers.

The Einherjar took off his shirt and just dropped it on the floor, and then sat on his bed, leaning back, "Missed me?"

"This is no time to play dirty," Freya said, sounding forceful.

The Einherjar stands up and walks up to Freya, getting very close, to the point where Freya could actually feel his penis on her waist, "You sure?" He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "By the way, my name is Eri."

She could barely hear him… _"God… he's hard already? Was he planning this?"_

Freya felt her vagina getting wet from the sensation of the hardened penis… gosh; she hasn't felt something like this for centuries. It was refreshing… no, wait, Damnit, think of the mission, think of the mission…

"Listen to me, Einherjar…" Freya struggled to say.

"My name is not Einherjar, its Eri," He whispered again, then licked her ear.

She heavily shivered, _"What the hell?"_ that was… oddly attractive. But, it should've been disgusting… right!? She was stunned just from the thought of this. Whatever commanding words she was going to say just suddenly disappeared.

"It's not good to have your mind and body contradicting each other," Eri said, looking at her breasts, then grabbing them and groping them.

Whoa, that's a shock to the system. Her head jerked up and her eyes just perked. No, gotta regain control… huh? What was that feeling on her neck? Her mind caught up with what was happening, and her eyes looked at Eri, who was suckling on her neck. Her body realizing this, her nerves flared to life and shocked her system more, loving the attention. She had to regain her control, and she struggled to open her mouth, "S-…"

Suddenly, Eri pulled back, "I told you it's not good for your body and mind to contradict yourself," he said, concentrating on his groping, "it'll get you killed one day."

What the hell was this, a life lesson? Freya shouldn't stand for this… she wouldn't stand for this. She could just do just one motion with her hand and just make Eri's body explode from her magic… but her body was refusing. It was absolutely refusing to put up any defense to go against this perverted man. So, she could only do one thing… "Stop your perverted actions!"

Like that'll work… huh? The sensation from her cunt and breasts began to disappear, and her mind began to regain its senses. Once she noticed what was going on, she noticed the pervert just stopped, and backed up, _"What the hell?"_

Eri shrugged, "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a rapist."

Heh… this man having values? That was almost laughable. However, all it did was just made Freya confused. Just what was he planning… well, she can't think anymore. Why? Because her body is using every curse word in the book for telling him to stop.

_"Damn my flesh…"_ Freya thought.

"So, what did you want?" Eri asked, sitting on the bed.

How can this man be so calm… so coordinated? He was practically acting like she just got there. It was almost to the point where it pissed her off. However, her body still wanted it, and her mind conflicted with it. However, she was really, really, horny, and nothing is going to make her flesh rest easy until it felt a dick touching her bare body. So, her mind and body negotiated. Her mind told her that her performance as a goddess will fall if this continued. She had to get rid of this urge now, by masturbation, sex, orgies, whatever.

Freya looked at Eri, _"Fine… if this is the only way."_ She walked towards him and sat on him, "Fuck me."

Freya noticed a smile come on Eri's face… _"So he was planning this…what a crafty einherjar."_

Eri grabbed her rather tight suit, then went over to the zipper, and began to pull it down, but slowly. She could feel the cold air hit her back, and it was agonizing how slow he was going. The nerves kept getting shocked the more her bare skin was exposed. Her body was furious, while her mind was more so curious on how this man was able to push her buttons so well, and flawlessly. However, her body was the one that wanted it the most, "Faster!"

Freya got the opposite, and oh was it so painful. Eri was going slower, and she was getting mentally furious. Oh Damnit, now her mind got into it.

Eventually, the body suit was taken off, leaving her with just her panties, and her cap. Yep, she didn't wear a bra. It was painful to wear under that suit.

Freya waited for Eri to continue, the air hitting her bare body that hardly got attention in such a long time. Eri automatically licked one of her perked breast, making sure to go quickly over the puffy nipple, and then he pulled his head back and blew on it.

Freya gritted her teeth. That felt highly exhilarating, and it was just air! She wanted him to put his mouth back on there and allow her to feel the intense pleasure. Oh thank Od… well, Ru… nah. She just thanked herself. Eri put his mouth back on her breast and began to suckle on them, giving constant attention to her puffy nipple. He eventually used his other hand to grope the other breast. Freya began to have a hard time controlling herself, her breathing getting harder to control, and her body was tingling with sensation. Although, her left breast was still a bit dry… nevermind, he must've read her mind. Eri switched breasts, suckling on her left while groping on her right. Her head jerked back so far that her cap fell off her head, revealing the rest of her blond hair. Freya had her mouth open happily, breathing loudly. She then stopped feeling Eri's tongue, and her mind began to wonder.

…That asshole, he blew on her breasts again. He's not supposed to do that! Freya looked at him. She then felt his lips latch onto hers. Freya felt the nerves in her lips go haywire, which felt so odd to her. It was just weird how every part of her body responded so easily to his touch.

After a moment, Eri pulled way, which made Freya want more, but Eri began to suckle on her neck, and then ran down back to her breasts, giving them ample attention. Then, he ran down to her belly, and then centered her belly-button, swirling around it. Freya's body again was stung with sensation. Despite her not remembering when she first had sex, she has never felt anything like this before.

Then, she felt her body shift. Eri grabbed her waist, and then moved her onto the bed back-first. Freya took a moment to remember what position she got herself into, then she remembered that the humans would call this the 'missionary' position. Eri revealed himself briefly, until he lowered himself again and went to her panties. Freya prepared herself to see her long-forgotten vagina after a moment. However, what Eri did surprised her. He literally began to lick her, while she still had her panties on. Somehow, it felt really, really, great. Her legs began to twitch from the intense pleasure, and she struggled to keep track of what was going on within her mind. Freya stopped feeling his tongue, and then felt his teeth… slightly. She then felt his hands on her thighs, and she was being lifted up. While she was feeling that, she felt her panties being pulled to her legs, and then eventually fully off.

So there she is, fully naked. It has been a long time since she had a chance to memorize what her bare body looked like… it was almost embarrassing. She began to remember how her bare thighs and her butt were well-toned and nearly perfectly curved. And how…

D'oh! That made her mind blank. That one touch on her clit made her forget absolutely anything she had on her mind right then and there. She groaned mildly, and tried to look at what Eri was doing, but her body told her to stay put and just enjoy it. She felt heat get blown onto her clit, and her legs struggled to stay put. She then felt the greatest thing she has ever felt. His tongue was licking on her clit. Her legs were fully unleashed, and she almost crushed his head, but Eri grabbed her thighs and just used them to fasten himself in and just continue. With her legs locked in place, Freya had no choice but to squirm around with her upper body, and she began to moan loudly. If this area was still filled, it would've alerted many guards, but this place is close to deserted. She could practically scream fire to the top of her lungs and no one would come.

Speaking of come… she was ready to do so at any moment. But, she had to get all of the urges out now, so she had to hold back her climax as long as possible. She continued to feel the wetness of Eri's tongue dance along her clit, using her as the stage. She was getting soaked, her juices getting mixed in with Eri's saliva.

"Nnn… I-I…"

…What the fuck? Where did it go? Freya looked up towards Eri, who was looking at her.

"Say please," Eri said.

…Okay, now this is just wrong. Freya was that close to getting rid of her urges and now he's going to make them come back. But, she wasn't going to let that happen, "Please, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please let me climax! Let me come!"

Eri smiles, then she notices him go back down. She prepares herself for the time when Eri continues, but no type of preparation would set her for this.

She felt two high sensations coming from her clit. The first one was from Eri's teeth nibbling her, and then the 2nd one was coming from her 'g-spot'. That spot set her entire body into haywire, literally making her body shiver in delight, and that was the thing that completely set off her climax. The rest, as she could only describe it, was just a bunch of stars. That's all she could see within her eyes. She felt her body easily ooze out whatever was set to fire, and it lasted for quite awhile. Apparently it was a large build-up in her body. After a moment, her body finished, and she exhaled… until Eri did mouth-to-mouth on her.

At first, the kiss felt odd… did that idiot actually drink her juices? Apparently so, because he saved some for her. It should've been disgusting, but it was oddly tangy. It was a long make-out, but Freya kept up with him. She was getting slightly tired, like all other women who climaxes. Even goddesses have their limits too. However, she was determined to keep this up, if she didn't, then the urge will just come back.

Then, she felt something… bulky, touch her vagina. It wasn't a finger… nor was it his head because he was combating his tongue with hers. So that only had to leave one thing.

Yep, her body confirmed it too. Eri slowly pushed in, making her body set off the alarm. Freya's eyes perked widely, making a muffled moan. Wow… she forgot how that felt. It was definitely refreshing, and overall great. She could feel Eri's dick slowly pull back, making her body beg for more. However, it seems like Eri was no longer concerned about teasing her, because the next push was hard, and fast, and so were the rest. Eri got himself into a rhythm, going back and forth… back and forth… and Freya was victim to it. The goddess of creation loved this; despite the fact this man was just a horny soul. Freya forced herself to pull away from Eri's mouth, just so she could hear herself moan as loud as possible. Her mind was warped, and she couldn't think. The ceiling kept jerking back and forth, so she just decided to close her eyes… now her eyelids were going back and forth. She could feel her body heat up again, which was odd to her, but she didn't give a damn anymore. She then jerked her head back when she felt her nipple get wet from Eri's tongue once more, and her other breast was being groped, giving her more intense pleasure.

She could feel Eri go harder, which made her unexpectedly climax once more. Even though her juices were flowing, Eri didn't let up, and she was stuck moaning and groaning while her body was slowly tiring out. Out of the whole thing, Freya began to get her mind back on track, and she began to wonder why Eri hasn't climaxed yet. It was natural that a woman would last longer than a man, but he did the switch-a-roo on her. He definitely had a lot of experience, which was obvious, but his penis was lasting abnormally too long.

Freya groaned loudly, losing whatever she was thinking about. Eri pressed harder again, but this time, he was going faster as well. Out of instinct, she could tell that Eri was falling into his primal senses. However, Freya wouldn't fall into it like that. She had to keep track of what was going on, and not letting this get too out of hand.

It felt like an eternity, and her body heated up once more, which should've been impossible… but this time, she decided to just go by what Rufus has said.

Eri hasn't climaxed yet, and Freya was getting ready for round three. She suppose that she should be thankful that this will be completely out of her system when he's done with her, then she can go back to her normal godly life while commanding this asshole.

Freya's eyes have been closed for too long. She had to open them. When she did, she saw Eri's lips go down on hers again. Out of all of this, this small thought was able to make itself know to Freya.

_"Bad timing."_

Immediately after that, Freya closed her eyes again, just allowing her body gets pleasured any way possible. She began to feel the heat go down to her vagina again, ready to shoot for her third time. Freya tried to hold back as much as possible. If she climaxed, then her body might shut down from so much exhaustion. However, she heard something odd… a grunt. Muffled of course, so it had to be coming from this man on a mission. It looks like he was finally reaching his limit too. This gave her even more of a reason to hold back. If he came first, then she can do it right after and they'll both be done, allowing her body to rest right after. Eventually, this does happen. Eri pushed in as hard as possible, sending his sperm within her. Freya wasn't worried about the sperm. She was a goddess, she could control whether or not she could have a baby or not. In this case, this would be a hell no. Now that he was cumming, Freya decided to let herself go and climax with him, sending out her juices. Freya could feel Eri's sticky sperm rest on her clit, but she didn't care much. Her body was finally able to take a break and rest.

Or not. After a moment, she felt her waist get grabbed, and she got flipped onto her stomach. Her mind tried to process what the hell is going on… or better yet, what position she was in.

She could feel Eri's body lay on her back, and then she felt his breath get to her ear, "Relax. This will only hurt for a second."

"Y-you're still-UGH!"

Damn, he said only for a second, but 'hurt' was an understatement. She felt as it someone just stuck a pistol… well, a crossbow up her ass and shot in it. Freya did a loud scream, and her scream turned into loud moans. Eri's dick was still quite hardened, and it was doing a number on her insides.

Not only that, but Eri was also taking the time to rub her clit, making it roar back to life. She could feel his dick go in harder and faster, making her joints weak from the pressure and her moans more hoarse. As much of a goddess she was, her flesh was reaching her ultimate limit. If he attempted anything else Freya would have to beg him to stop.

…What the hell? Her body was heating up again… while it looked as if Eri was still going strong. At this point, Freya's arms got too tired, and the front of her body collapsed onto the messy bed. All she could see was the wall zooming in and out, and all she could hear was her moans. She then heard Eri grunt again, which she was thankful for. That mean he already began to reach his limit as well. It wouldn't matter if she held back now. Her body was already out of it, and the front of her body was already asleep. Freya was desperate to keep herself up though. She had to stay up for just a bit longer…

There we go, Eri was getting desperate too, going much harder than he should be, practically scaring Freya's insides. She would be screaming too, but her voice is too hoarse to attempt something like that. Eventually, Eri made a final grunt, and she felt his penis practically almost touch one of her organs, then he unloaded his seed into her. Freya released right after him, making Eri's bed wet.

Freya was on her last legs, and Eri was still unloading. Eventually, it stopped, and she could feel her butt relax due to Eri's softening penis. She inwardly smiled, knowing what she has finally gotten rid of. When Eri finally pulled out of her, Freya's eyes just shut and her body fully shut down, unable to do more.

Eri smiled to himself, turning over this goddess of creation on her back. He easily subdued her, and he easily fucked her lights out. Although, he wasn't a heartless bastard. He gave her a kiss on the lips, rubbing her breast a little, before finally deciding to give her body a break.

His smile grew wider, slowly shaking his head, "Lightweight."

Freya had a beautiful, well-toned body, a body well-fit for a goddess. However, when it came to sex, Freya's body was untrained, weak, and uncontrollable. However, she was very… very, tight, which made Eri just think that it has been a very long time since she had sex.

He grunted a bit, feeling his penis getting slightly harder again, but he ignored it. He could fuck her while she's sleeping and she wouldn't even wake up, but he wasn't like that. Despite his attitude, he has some respect for her. The only reason why he went so far was because he got sick of her cocky attitude towards Einherjar and humans, and this was a good way to belittle her down to a status 'lower' than humans.

He put the blankets over her dirty body and over him as well. He should fuck her again, but he was satisfied. Eri, an einherjar, screwed the goddess of creation and destruction. That enough, would allow him to go against his penis.

Besides, it's not like Freya won't be coming back for more.

Author Notes-

R&R if you want, dont really care.


End file.
